


Let Me Love You

by Scor_pio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Blood and Violence, Child Oh Sehun, Child Park Chanyeol, Determined Kim Jongdae, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Speech Disorders, Timeskip, but slighty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scor_pio/pseuds/Scor_pio
Summary: “Thank you.”“I should thank you,” Jongdae says as he takes Jongin’s hands in his.“Why?”“For letting me love you.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 406
> 
> First of all, I would like to give a huge thanks to @Noodlechips for being my beta and also stopping me from procrastinating and keeping me in check whenever I freak out.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this and I wasn't expecting this story to be so long but oh well. I spent 3 entire days writing this and haven't taken my daily naps just to turn this in on time. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this rare ship of mine that I love!

“I swear to the gods above Jongdae, you need to stop drooling after Jongin,” Baekhyun grumbles. He tucks away his caramel brown hair behind his ear as he sits on the log beside Jongdae. “It’s getting sad.”

Jongdae turns his head around to glare at his friend. “Like how you should also stop drooling after my brother?” He lifts an eyebrow at his friend's gaping face. He smirks when he doesn't receive a comeback from his friend.

“Okay, but the difference between you and me is that Jongin rejected you multiple times while I haven’t even confessed.” Baekhyun points out. Jongdae huffs, his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

“He’s just shy,” Jongdae says as he stares at the tall, tan alpha watching the lake under a tree. His cinnamon scent became more prominent when staring at the male. “He just needs a bit more convincing. Also, he hasn’t verbally rejected me. I still have a chance.”

“You smell like you’re ready to pounce on him.” 

“Have you seen him? It would be a disgrace to the gods if I don’t worship that body.”

“I have seen him but it doesn’t stick out to me.”

“It’s because you prefer short males with a built body, and the name to said body, Kim Minseok,” Jongdae says. “It’s not like your citrus scent is controlled either when you ogle at him.” 

“Does he notice?” Baekhyun panicked.

“Of course he does or else his nose wouldn’t work.” Jongdae looks at Baekhyun starting to breathe a little faster. “But he thinks that you have a thing for Junmyeon.” Jongdae laughed when he saw Baekhyun’s nose scrunched.

“Okay, no. Wait, is that why he keeps on trying to make me sit next to Junmyeon?” Baekhyun gasps and looks at Jongdae. “You have to convince him that I only have a thing for him, without telling him that I like him.”

“Sure,” Jongdae says, staring back at Jongin. “Whatever you want.”

➻➻➻

Jongdae walks to the cafe, excited to serve Jongin’s daily morning Latte. He opens the doors to the shop and greets Baekhyun working behind the counter. Signing in, he walks to the ‘employees only’ doors and drops his belongings inside his locker. He smiles at the mirror and walks out.

He sees Granny Lee waiting at the counter, so he quickly walks over.

“Hello Granny, how are you today? Your usual tea?”

“I’m doing quite fine this morning and yes.”

“You can take a seat while I get your drink ready.” He says, taking the cash.

Granny Lee takes her seat next to the window with her pen and notepad. Jongdae walks over to the tea section grabbing the loose herbs and puts them inside the infuser. Grabbing a teacup set from the shelf, he adds hot water. He drops the infuser inside the teacup and walks over to Granny Lee.

“Here you go.” He carefully lays the teacup on the table.

She hums and pats his hands. “Thank you, dear.”

Jongdae bows and returns behind the counter. Baekhyun bumps his hips against his and nods his head towards Granny Lee.

“She must be doing good in her book. Can’t wait for her to be done and let us read it.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and goes to restock the paper cups. He hears the bell chime and he looks up to see his brother and Jongin. He freezes and he’s pretty sure that Baekhyun froze along with him. He runs towards the register and smiles widely at them.

“Minseok, didn’t you drink coffee back home?” He smirks at his older brother. Minseok quietly growls at him. He notices the glances directed at Baekhyun.

Jongdae takes a look at Jongin, his black hair combed nicely and his tan skin looking beautiful under the artificial lighting of the cafe. His ideal alpha.

“Would you like to order anything?” He doesn’t bother looking at his older brother while speaking.

“Latte.” Jongin’s husky, honey-filled voice sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine. He presses down a few things on the register and turns towards his brother. Minseok was busy staring at Baekhyun who was carefully washing the fine china.

“And what would you like my dear brother?” That seemed to break the trance as Minseok cleared his throat before answering.

“Iced Americano.”

Jongdae enters their order and takes their money that was handed to him. “Your drinks will be ready in a bit.” He quickly sticks his tongue out to Minseok, which resulted in a scoff.

Baekhyun gets the iced americano ready while Jongdae starts working on the latte. They both stare at each other and giggle. 

The alphas both take a seat next to Granny Lee. The old lady stares at them, not saying anything. She takes a sip of her tea and she catches the eyes of both alphas. 

“Well aren’t you two interested in the Omegas.” Minseok flushes and Jongin coughs. ”You better take your chance before the next alpha comes and swoops them away.”

Granny Lee sees Jongdae walking over to the alphas and handing them their drinks. He looks up at Jongin while handing his latte. “My number is on the bottom of the cup.” He winks and walks away when he sees Jongin flush a pretty pink. Hearing Granny laugh, he smirks proudly before returning to the counter.

Baekhyun laughs and gives Jongdae a high five. They both watch the alphas walk out of the cafe. Granny Lee looks at them and says to Jongdae, “Never giving up on that alpha of yours?” He shakes his head. “Never. Not until he becomes my alpha.” He says as he goes to clean the blenders. 

She turns her head towards Baekhyun and hums. “Are you going to get your man? He must have omegas waiting. Alphas either get impatient or stubborn.” She goes back to writing in her notepad with a smile gracing her face as she sips her tea.

Jongdae and Baekhyun stared at each other and couldn’t disagree with the old lady’s words, ringing in their head.

➻➻➻

Jongdae was at the lake again, but not because he was staring at Jongin. He was there to swim and relax in the warm water. It was mostly empty with a group of kids playing near the deep end of the lake. He gazes worriedly, looking around for a lifeguard or officer. Noone. 

“Hey!” He yells out, catching their attention. “You should get away from that area, come to the shallow end.” 

The group of kids listened and ran towards his direction. He saw it before he heard the screams. A kid fell into the deep side and was flailing around, yelling. He looks around and remembers that there weren’t any lifeguards or officers around. He told the kids to go find help before he got out of the lake and ran towards the kid.

He jumps in without a second thought, forgetting that he doesn’t know how to move his legs or arms. Grabbing onto the kid, he’s pretty sure that they’re both going to drown. He can hear muffled yells above the lake, his arms are starting to cramp along with his legs. 

The kid breaches the surface and takes a huge gulp of air. Jongdae didn’t have the strength to swim upwards to take a breath. He feels the kid taken away from him and feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up to the surface. Taking a huge gasp of air, he clings tightly to his savior.

He smells a slight hint of honey but doesn’t put much thought into it, choosing to focus on not dying. When he catches his breath and properly thinks, he looks at the man who saved him. His eyes widen at the wet, honey-toned skin, sharp jawline, and the most kissable lips. Kim Jongin, his future Alpha, saved him.

His omega instinct told him to find the little boy, trying to locate him by smelling his scent. “Tae-Taemin’s taking...care of-of the kid, you d-don’t have...to worry.” Jongin’s husky voice soothed Jongdae, making his body limp against the alpha’s arms. 

He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, his entire body was exhausted. His eyes were slowly closing. “Thank you, Alpha.” With his brain shutting down, he didn’t notice how Jongin’s breath hitched.

➻➻➻

Jongdae woke up with his arms and legs feeling like stone. He groans as he tries to sit up but he hears the town nurse move closer to him. 

“Lay down, your body needs rest.”

Complying to her words, he lays down. “How long have I been out?”

“A couple of hours. You really tired yourself out even though you don’t know how to swim.”

He flushed with embarrassment. “Who brought me here?”

The nurse points to the door. “Jongin.”

Jongdae’s face was frozen. He now remembers Jongin rescuing him from the lake, his strong arms wrapped around his waist, and the comforting smell of honey. The nurse smiles at him, knowing exactly what’s going on inside his head.

“He’s been outside this door, keeping an eye out.” She grabs a few papers that were on her desk and puts them inside her bag. “I have errands to do. I doubt Jongin would leave you alone here.” She winks and walks outside.

Jongdae doesn’t know how long it was but he couldn’t lay still. He stands up from the bed and walks to the door, trying to keep his footsteps from making any noise. He opens the door and pops his head out, looking around before exiting.

He was a couple of steps away from the building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumps from the contact and quickly turns around, only to see Jongin looking at him with a small frown. Jongdae’s cheeks flushed pink at the feeling of the alpha’s grip. 

“Aren’t...y-you sup-pose to… be rest-ing right, right now?” Jongin says as he stares at Jongdae’s form. Jongdae stares blankly at the other male and smiles. 

“I’m fine, really. I can stand on my own and walk without feeling dizzy.” He walks a bit and stands still. “See, I'm in perfect shape.”

Jongin stares at him and sighs slightly. He walks towards him and grabs his forearm lightly. His rough hands send tingles down the omega’s spine. He pulls Jongdae towards the building he left a moment ago, making sure to keep an eye out. 

It wasn’t until his bottom made contact with the bed. He looks at Jongin, standing over him and shaking his head. Jongin pushes Jongdae until he’s laying on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. He focuses on the feeling of his hands touching his chest.

He gulps when his eyes meet the other. 

“You sh-should rest, it isn’t... good f-for you to push-push yourself.” Jongin looks at him, his hand isn’t moving from their position on his chest.

Jongdae smirked a bit. “Are you worried about me?” He lifts an eyebrow. His hands wrapping around the other’s wrist. 

Jongin looks at him and nods. “I-I was worr-ied. You went-went uncon..scious.” His eyes weren’t leaving Jongdae’s face. He didn’t mind the feeling of warm hands on his wrist, but the way the other looked at him made his whole body warm up. Don’t get attached, he tells himself.

His hands leave Jongdae’s chest as he goes to stand. “Please t-take care of-of your...self.” He can still feel the admiration, hope...love radiating from the other and he doesn’t want to admit that what he’s doing is wrong. He’s doing the right thing, not leading him on and giving him false hope.

“I’ll.. I’ll be out-side.” He walks out the door before Jongdae could say anything. Jongin can’t ruin Jongdae’s dreams. He knows that the other loves him deeply but he doesn’t want to disappoint. Jongdae’s standards are already low because of him, he doesn’t want to make Jongdae regret. 

He’s the runt of the litter for a reason. He can’t have the head alpha’s son mate with a runt. He wants Jongdae to have the best. Even if it isn’t him.

➻➻➻

The morning shift is always tiring for the Baekhyun and Jongdae. Even though it’s a small town, people love coming to the coffee shop and ordering a complicated concoction that takes up way too much effort or a simple black coffee.

Jongdae will always make a latte for Jongin and every worker knows. He knows Jongin doesn’t enjoy anything too bitter and prefers cafe lattes and hot chocolates. It’s pretty cute and just makes him want to keep fighting to make the alpha his.

Granny Lee was in her usual seat and some customers were doing some early work on the tables. It was calm and peaceful, with the occasional laughter from him and Baekhyun. It wasn’t until the two alphas entered that Jongdae and Baekhyun were alert.

Baekhyun beats Jongdae at the register and smiles at the customers. “Hey Minseok, hey Jongin. The usual Iced Americano and Latte?” 

“You already know,” Minseok says as he takes out his wallet. “We’re regulars.”

“I bet that this is where the majority of your cash ends up, in caffeinated drinks.” Baekhyun jokes as he takes the cash from Minseok’s hands, ignoring the slight jolt he felt from his fingers. “We’ll have your drink ready shortly.”

Jongdae was already working on the Latte when Baekhyun started on the Iced Americano. “You’re getting a bit bold aren’t you?” Jongdae smirks at his best friend.

“Well, I’m impatient. You know how it feels to wait for years to catch the attention of your future mate. I’m not getting any younger and I need action” Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s horrified face.

“Please don’t talk about my brother like that while I’m near you. It’s horrifying.” Jongdae shivers and walks over to the counter. “Kim Jongin, your latte is ready and so is your future omega.”

Granny Lee laughed from her seat and Baekhyun choked. The regular customers chuckle from their spots. They were pretty used to Jongdae’s loud advances.

Jongin quickly goes to grab his drink and nods his head at the omega. Pink was spreading all over his face at the loud exclamation to him. Baekhyun walks to the counter and hands Jongin Minseok’s drink.

The alpha walks away from them, leaving behind two snickering omegas.

“You’re going to scare him away with your loud advances.” Baekhyun scolds lightly, patting Jongdae’s shoulders as he walks back to the station.

“Nah, he secretly likes it. I know he does, or else he would’ve said something about it.” Jongdae organizes the cups.

“Then isn’t that worse?” Baekhyun says as he stares at the other. “Knowing that he doesn’t reject it but also not accepting your advances.”

“He’s just scared. I mean, an alpha that has a speech impediment, who would want him?” Jongdae looks at his friend. “I want him. He’s so kind and sweet with little kids and to the elderly. I just don’t know how someone can’t appreciate his personality and good qualities but focus on his one flaw.”

Baekhyun sighs next to him. “Be careful or else you’ll jinx it.”

“Everyone here knows that I’m chasing after him, who will even try?” 

➻➻➻

An outsider would try.

They welcomed the visiting pack from the mountains, talking about an alliance between the two packs.

Jongdae stares at the female omega who wasn’t secretly eyeing his alpha. She keeps giving him cavity worthy smiles and keeps lingering her fingers over his biceps. Only Jongdae can do that.

Baekhyun was drinking on the wine given to them by the neighboring pack as a gift. “This shit is pretty good.” He looks over at Jongdae and tries to forget the dark look given to him. “If you’re that possessive, just go over there and scent him.”

“Why don’t you go do that with Minseok over there, he’s quite an entertainer,” He growls out as he drinks the wine. “You’re right, this shit tastes good.”

Baekhyun looks at the alpha surrounded by omegas. “You know I can’t do that. He’s the next alpha, which means he needs an omega from another pack if we want this alliance. You know that.” He swirls the drink in his hand and looks at Jongdae. “You can do that, go take your man.”

Jongdae wanted to stay and comfort his best friend but he knows Baekhyun wouldn’t like it. He gives a quick glance at the other before he goes running towards his alpha. He approaches the other and grabs his arms, causing Jongin to jumps a bit.

“Hey Jongin, I was looking for you.” Jongdae smiles at the other omegas sweetly before looking up at Jongin. His cinnamon scent was slowly wrapping around the alpha. The other omega looks at him with a hard look in her eye. 

“R-really?” Jongin looked at the omega clinging onto his arm. Jongdae was scenting him, cinnamon was slowly blending with his honey scent.

“What were you guys talking about?” Jongdae asked as he slowly got closer to Jongin’s side. He kept a sharp eye on the omega as she stared at Jongin and then at him.

“We were talking about how nice the mountains were at my village. How Jongin would look good in wool jackets with his gorgeous tanned skin.” The omega openly looks at the alpha up and down.

Jongdae could feel the growl erupting from his thoat and his fingers tighten onto Jongin. He was about to say something when Jongin spoke before him.

“I-I really, like...it-it here.” Jongin says as he tries to calm Jongdae down. He can smell how Jongdae’s sharp cinnamon scent has become softer. “And-and, uhm… I’m not interested. So-sorry.” 

Jongdae has finally calmed down and slowly scenting the alpha next to him, while keeping eye contact with the omega. 

_He’s mine. Stay away._

The omega just turns and walks away dramatically from them. Jongdae doesn’t let go of Jongin, staying by his side the entire time. The alpha doesn’t say anything and lets the omega do what he wants to do.

Of course, Jongin won’t be able to feel like this when Jongdae finds another Alpha to love. He cherishes these few moments because before he knows it, Jongdae’s isn’t going to be clinging onto him.

➻➻➻

The neighboring clan visited for an entire week, and in that week Baekhyun hasn’t been laughing a lot either. Jongdae knows that whenever Minseok comes into the coffee shop with another female omega, Baekhyun would slowly draw himself in.

Whenever they catch Minseok with another omega talking at the lake, they would make other plans instead of swimming. It hurts Jongdae, watching his best friend give up and watching his brother fulfill his duty when he doesn’t even want to.

It was a rare morning, Jongdae was cleaning the tables and Baekhyun was checking inventory. Granny Lee was the only customer inside and she already knew something was going on. She knows everything.

“What’s going on? I can’t stand this gloomy atmosphere.” She says as she takes a sip of her tea and glances at the two boys.

They both look at each other and sigh. Nobody was inside the cafe and they were done with everything. They both walked to Granny Lee’s table and sat down.

Baekhyun pouts and lays his head in his arms. “Granny, Minseok is courting other omegas from the neighboring pack. I knew I should’ve done something sooner.” Jongdae pats the caramel brown hair on his best friend's head. “But it’s fine I guess. He's the heir and we’re making an alliance to the neighboring pack so I can’t interfere in that. I’m just a mere omega working at a coffee shop and is best friends with his brother. What’s so great from that?”

“Baekhyun I swear if you belittle yourself I’m going to send you straight to hell.” Jongdae growls as he smacks the other.

“I’m going there anyways.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he tries to stop Jongdae’s hands from slapping him. “Hey stop it. Abuse!”

“You two sure are a pair.” Baekhyun and Jongdae watch Granny smile and point at her pile of papers. “That’s why I come to this coffee shop everyday. You two motivate me to write something good.” She grabs a paper from her pile and hands it to them. “These are the characters.”

Jongdae reads through the character’s short profiles and his eyes widen at the names. “You wrote...about us?” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide with his mouth hanging open. 

“Well yes, you two make great main characters. You guys bring me joy every morning with your shenanigans. I wanted to convey that joy into a book.” She watches as her words process through their heads.

Tears flowed out of Baekhyun eyes and Jongdae wasn’t far behind either. They both shot up from their seats and hugged the old lady. Loud sobs were heard in the small cafe in the early morning.

“We’re the main characters.” Jongdae gasps out.

“In Granny Lee’s book.” Baekhyun adds in.

Granny Lee laughs as she pats their backs. “I don’t want to see you two so gloomy over alphas. Here I am without one, and I’m doing better than when I was with one.”

They both nod their heads quickly and stand up. “We’ll keep that in mind.” Baekhyun shouts as he walks behind the counter.

“But that doesn’t mean give up.” She says. “It means that you shouldn’t let an alpha be the only thing that keeps you going.”

“Thank you Granny.” Baekhyun says as he feels Jongdae wrap an arm around his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Jongdae says as they both turn around and start their day with a smile on their faces and more determined than ever.

Jongdae finally decided to properly court Jongin and ask for his answer.

➻➻➻

Jongdae was at the lake waiting for Jongin to appear. He told Minseok to tell Jongin to come to the lake. He’s nervous and he shouldn’t be because he knows that Jongin will accept.

He’s just shy. He tries to tell himself every time Jongin doesn’t say anything to his advances.

He’ll get an answer today. Right now.

The birds were chirping on nearby branches and the soothing sound of water ripples were pleasant to hear. The sound of nature has always calmed him, maybe it’s his inner wolf or just a Jongdae thing. 

He hears the leaves crunch underneath footsteps and he spins around, seeing Jongin there with a dark green turtleneck. Jongin was looking at him with wide eyes and slowly walked over to him.

Jongin stands in front of him and watches the shorter male take a deep breath.

“I want to court you. I want you to be my mate.” Straightforward. Jongdae wasn’t going to make things harder and beat around the bush. That’s what he’s been doing and he still hasn’t gotten where he wants to be. “Will you accept?”

It was silent, the faint sound of their breaths and the wind traveling around them. Jongdae watches Jongin look away, biting his lips and his hands gripping tightly on the cuff of his sleeves.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin says quietly. No stuttering, no pauses. Jongin senses how Jongdae stiffened under his words and how his cinnamon scent turned slightly sour.

“What?” Jongdae says as he stares at the tall male. “Did you say you were sorry?” His tone was disbelieving. Did Jongin really lead him on for a long time and when he was confronted he didn’t want to accept it. Was this a joke?

No, Jongin wasn’t like that. He would say this with reason, he was honest to a fault.

“Why?” He asks, he needs to know.

“It’s... because y-you deserve bett-er.” Jongin’s voice carries through the empty space between them. Jongin still wasn’t looking at him but he stopped himself from biting his lips.

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “Better? What do you mean better?”

“I-i’m not wor-thy...enough to be-be your alpha.”

Jongdae looked at Jongin closely. Did Jongin really believe what he was saying was true? That he wasn’t worthy of his love, affection and care? That he needed a better alpha that isn’t him?

“You think I wasted my time chasing after you just for fun? I want you to be my alpha and I make it clear as day. Everyone knows that I want you. What makes you think that i won’t want you to be my alpha?”

“I’m the runt.” He says that so easily that it hurts Jongdae. Is that what he truly believes? Jongdae takes a step closer but Jongin doesn’t move from his spot but he does look at him now.

“I don’t care if you’re the runt. I don’t care that you have a speech impediment. I don’t care about any of that. I love that about you and I don’t want anything else. You’re strong, honest, kind, handsome, and the most selfless person I know. How could I not like you.”

Jongdae feels like crying. The love that he has for Jongin was not like any crush he’s had from those neighboring packs or books. This love hurts so well that he doesn’t want to let go until he has it in the palms of his hands.

“I want to court you. Show you that you’re worthy of my love, worthy of my affection. You deserve to be selfish, you know. Especially when it comes to me.” 

Jongdae’s standing in front of Jongin. His thumbs were smoothing over Jongin’s as he brought them over to his lips. He kisses each of his fingers as he looks straight at Jongin.

Jongin was looking down at his hands, a soft hue of pink was covering his ears. “Wh-what about...pups?” His voice was shaking slightly.

Jongdae’s thumb never stopped caressing the top of his hand. “I know you’ll give me strong pups. I don’t doubt it and you’re strong enough to protect us. I know it.”

Jongin’s shoulders started shaking slightly before small tears were dropping onto the floor. He bends down slightly to put his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder as small hiccups escape from his lips.

“I-I won’t make...you regret.”

“I know you won’t,” Jongdae assures as they stay there standing underneath the shade of the trees and under the watchful eyes of the lake critters. “I know.”

➻➻➻

The moments Jongin stepped foot into his room, he jumped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He laughed and cried and he’s pretty sure his mother was listening but he didn’t care.

Jongin is his alpha. 

The information brought jitters all over his body and he couldn’t hold it in. He ran towards the kitchen, where he knew his mother was washing the dishes. He runs up to her and hugs her strongly.

She lets out a surprised yelp and calms down after realizing her son’s cinnamon scent. “What’s going on?”

“I’m courting Jongin. It happened.” Jongin cries as he hugs his mother tighter. He hears her gasps as she hugs him back.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy for you.” She says as she rubs his back and lets her soft nutmeg scent wash over the kitchen.

“I waited so long for this and I don’t know what to do. I’m just so happy.” Jongdae says as he wipes his eyes even though it didn’t help the ongoing tears from flowing.

“Did you tell Baekhyun?” She asks softly, lifting his head to wipe his tears away. He shakes his head and she laughs lightly. “Go tell him. I think he wants to know everything about his best friend, no?”

He lets go and nods. Jongdae quickly runs out the door with a huge smile on his face. Baekhyun is going to freak.

Baekhyun was restocking the cups when he heard the doorbell ring and a huge “Baekhyun” yelled at him. He turns around and sees Jongdae’s red face, with tears running down his face, but the most captivating thing was the bright smile on his face.

He didn’t care about the customers watching or listening, he ran over to his best friend and tackled him onto the floor. “No way,” Baekhyun yells as he hugs Jongdae. “You’re courting?”

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say because a new wave of tears was rushing down Jongdae’s face. “Yes, omg, I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“If you’re dreaming, then I’m dreaming along with you.” Baekhyun stands up and helps Jongdae onto his feet. Granny Lee was watching them from her spot and smiled at Jongdae.

“Congratulations. I’m glad you’re happy.” She watched as Jongdae tried to catch his breath before answering.

“Thank you, Granny, it means a lot.” Jongdae was calming down slightly and turned to look at Baekhyun. “I still need to tell you more.”

“Well good because I would’ve forced you otherwise” Baekhyun laughs as he pulls Jongdae into the ‘employees only’ room.

➻➻➻

Nothing much has changed after the confession, Jongin would accept his flirting in the mornings, he would also compliment Jongdae unlike before. Small things changed but the atmosphere was still the same.

Jongin was waiting at the lake, holding a basket and a blanket. Their first date and his idea was a picnic. The weather was nice and they were free this weekend so they had time to talk. He couldn’t believe that Jongdae wanted him and that they’re courting. 

“Hey, Jongin,” Jongdae says as he walks towards the taller male.

“Hi,” Jongin says quietly as he grips the basket tighter in his hand. He watches as Jongdae goes to grab the blanket from Jongin’s other arm and smiles.

“Now we both carry something.” The omega takes a look at their surroundings. “Are we going to set up here?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “I-I know a place.” Jongdae nods and grabs Jongin’s empty hand.

“Lead the way.” 

They walk in comfortable silence, listening to the leaves rustle and the birds singing and the bugs buzzing. It was serene and beautiful, and Jongdae thought that it described Jongin beautifully.

After a couple of minutes, the light was peaking more and more from above. They reach an opening and Jongdae gasps. A field full of daisies were in front of him, there was a bunny hopping along and a silhouette of a deer in the shadows.

He wasn’t paying attention to his hands leading him towards the center, more focused on the sight before him. It feels like something from a novel, something from a dream.

Coming back from reality when Jongin’s hand leaves him, he notices Jongin staring at him.

“Do you like it?” Jongin asks as he sets down the basket.

“It’s beautiful, how did you find it?” Jongdae pulled out the blanket and laid it over the daisies.

“I was-was exploring... when I was y-younger, this... was in our-our territory so th-there wasn’t any danger. I come he-re whenever I need t-time for my-self” Jongin says as he sits down next to Jongdae and brings the basket between them.

“Time for what?” Jongdae inquires as he watches Jongdae’s face.

“Th-think. Calm...down.” Jongin whispers, as thinking to himself. “I-I wanted to...show you-you this. I thought you'd a-ppreciate it.”

“It’s really beautiful. Does anyone else know about this place?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “I would’ve sm-smelled them.” He takes out containers and spreads them out on the blanket.

“Strawberries., Jongdae says excitedly when he sees them. He looks at Jongin, a small smile gracing their features.

“I thought you-you’ll like them.”

“I do. They’re my favorite.” Jongdae grabs one and pops it into his mouth. The sweet flavor spreading through his mouth made his lips turn up a bit. He looks at the other things spread out and looks at the honey. He grabs another strawberry and dips it into the honey.

“You smell like honey.” Jongdae casually says as he throws it into his mouth.

“I-i do?” Jongin’s voice turns a bit higher.

Jongdae nods. “It smells very comforting. I like it a lot.”

“Cinna-mon.” Jongin says as he picks a blueberry.

“I smell like cinnamon? Never thought of that.” Jongdae says as he grabs a strawberry and holds it out to Jongin. “Here, let me feed you.” 

Jongin stares at the other with wide eyes and pink ears, he should already be used to Jongdae’s advances. He opens his mouth slightly as the flavor of strawberry fills his taste buds.

He hums and grabs a grape. He brings it up to Jongdae’s lips and blushes when Jongdae kisses his fingers before taking it into his mouth.

“I bet if someone was watching us they’ll cringe at how cute we are,” Jongdae says as he goes to grab some peanuts.

Jongin chuckles and goes to grab another blueberry. “It’s our-our relation...ship, so we-we could do...what-ever we want.”

“That’s true. We can be as romantically gross as we want to be.” He laughs as he looks at the field. “I liked you for a long time. It kinda feels like a dream, right now.”

“I like...you too,” Jongin says as he stares at the omega.

“Did you know that I started chasing after you when you helped that little kid find his parents. I saw how you comforted the little kid and when I found out you were friends with Minseok, I knew you were a good alpha.” Jongdae grabs a honey-drizzled strawberry and eats it.

“I...liked how de-determined you were. No one was in-terested in...me that w-way.” Jongin looks at the daisy field and grabs one.

Jongdae hums and plucks a couple of daisies and starts weaving them together. “I like how you’re very honest, especially when you told me you were confused with the latte art I gave you.”

“I thought... you go-got my order w-wrong?” Jongin says as he lays down on the blanket, the sunrays covering him. He puts his arm over his eyes.

“Or maybe you were very dense towards my advances., Jongdae says as he grabs another flower. “Well, in the beginning. Now, you know that I like you enough to embarrass myself.”

Jongin laughs, it was heavy and husky. It sent shivers down Jongdae’s spine, the things Jongin’s voice does to him. “It’s very...endearing.”

Jongdae finished weaving his daisies, putting the flower crown on top of Jongin’s head. Jongin moves his arm and looks at the floor crown. He smiles at it and puts it on properly. He lays beside Jongin and lets the sounds of the wind enter his ears. He can see why Jongin likes this place, it’s quiet.

➻➻➻

Baekhyun was at the lake talking with Yixing and Jongdae. Yixing was Junmyeon’s mate. Of course, Yixing is a nurse from the neighboring pack but he decided to stay here and learn about the wild herbs rather than go back to the mountains.

He gained a new friend other than Jongdae, which isn’t bad but he wants to talk to other people. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that if you want to flirt with someone, do what Jongdae did.” Baekhyun said as he took a sip of his water.

“Okay, why do I feel like you’re targeting me?” Jongdae narrows his eyes at Baekhyun.

“You were shameless. You yelled your love, you flirted openly and you scented him in front of that omega when you two weren’t even courting. You are a rare specimen of omega.” Baekhyun looks at Yixing. “It could also be because he was raised by two alpha brothers and a best friend like me.”

Yixing laughs at Jongdae’s accused sound. “You two must be very close.”

“We grew up together. Jongdae was too rough with the other omegas. I, on the other hand, matched Jongdae’s energy and became friends with him.” Baekhyun told the story of how a lonely Jongdae needed a friend and Baekhyun was there to rough play with him.

“But now you’re here, so we can be a trio now,” Jongdae exclaims as he pulls them into a hug.

They were chattering among themselves, talking about the latest gossip in town, and knowing more about the mountains that Yixing grew up in. Baekhyun suddenly stiffened, his senses were haywire. He looked at Jongdae and Yixing, but their shoulders were relaxed.

“Hey guys, we should probably leave. I’m feeling very uncomfortable right now.” Baekhyun says as he stands up. He hears a branch snap and he immediately tackles Jongdae and Yixing onto the ground.

A huge black wolf appeared where Baekhyun was last standing. The piercing red eyes were staring at the three omegas. Baekhyun pushed the two behind him.

“Run and get help. Now.” Baekhyun growled as he shifted into his wolf. He wasn’t as big as the rogue wolf but he couldn’t let them hurt the other two. Jongdae and Yixing didn’t move from their spots and Baekhyun gave another growl.

That seemed to set them off, running toward the direction of the village. The rogue tried to run towards their direction but Baekhyun lunged at the other wolf, biting into his leg. Baekhyun felt the air knocked out of him as the wolf pushed him against a tree.

He whimpered as he let go. He saw him ready to lunge at him but he managed to duck and managed to gain momentum and knocked him over. He tried to bite his neck but the rogue bit Baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun let out a loud howl as the teeth dug deeper. Baekhyun clawed the rogue’s eyes and tried to get to their neck. He couldn’t let them get near the omegas or the village. That was rule number one. Never let a rogue near the kids or omegas, especially the village.

He was raised to protect and serve, even if he was an omega. He wouldn’t let someone tell him he couldn’t fight when his parents taught him to fight at a young age. It’s instilled in him, every sign of danger alerts him, every trespass into the territory. The scent of blood would make him go crazy.

Even though he’s an omega, that doesn’t mean he isn’t one of the few that has lunatic blood in him. Blood that could make an omega be on an equal footing to Alphas. Blood that can make a wolf go rogue.

He managed to reach the Rogues neck and tore through the connective tissue and muscle. He wasn’t going to calm down until he knew he’s dead. The hold on his side was loosening until a small grunt came from the other. Only a few moments passed before Baekhyun couldn’t hear a pulse or breathing coming from the black wolf.

Baekhyun broke away from the wolf and tried to gain his footing. He laid down and panted, he’s pretty sure his fur is matted in blood. He tries to walk towards the lake to clean himself. He’ll relax for a little while and catch his breath.

➻➻➻

Jongdae and Yixing were running as fast as they could, they didn’t dare to look back. Their harsh panting was all they could hear and their blood thumping through their veins.

“Is Baekhyun going to be okay?” Yixing yells as he managed to dodge a branch.

“Yes. He’s a lunatic.” Jongdae says as he managed to step over a tree root.

They didn’t stop running until they arrived at the village, running towards the guards. They opened the doors with a loud bang and everyone jumped at the sound. Jongdae caught the eyes of Minseok and Jongin.

They immediately ran towards them and tried to calm them down with their scent but nothing was working.

“Rogue...Lake...Baekhyun.” Jongdae managed to say through his pants. Yixing nodded his head. Minseok cursed under his breath and looked at Jongin.

“Keep an eye on them, I’ll get the others to join me.” Jongin nodded as he watched Minseok run out the doors. Jongdae and Yixing slumped onto the floor, catching their breaths.

Jongin goes to Jongdae and wraps him into a hug, his honey scent calming the omega down. “I-it’s going...to be fine.” He whispers into Jongdae’s ears.

➻➻➻

When Jongdae hears that Baekhyun is in critical condition, he panics. He knows his best friend is strong, he’s a lunatic, stronger than most of the alphas in the pack. But that worrying brewing in his gut is making him jittery and his lips are bleeding from how many times he’s chewed on them.

Yixing was in there with the pack nurse, trying their best to help Baekhyun. Minseok hasn’t said anything since he brought Baekhyun into the village, his voice booming for the nurses. He looks distraught and he can’t imagine how Baekhyun looked if he was in critical condition. The rogue was bigger than Baekhyun’s wolf form.

He just hopes for the best. The comforting warmth coming from Jongin beside him slowly pulls him to sleep. He hears Jongin whisper something but he doesn’t catch it before falling asleep.

➻➻➻

He woke up from a shake on his shoulder and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He sees Jongin’s eyes and smiles but then remembers Baekhyun. He springs up and looks around trying to see if something happened.

“Baekhyun w-woke up and wa-nted to see you-you.” Jongin says as he runs his hands through Jongdae’s hair.

“Okay.” Jongdae stands up before he stops for a moment before turning around to face Jongin. He walks up to him and grabs his face softly. Jongin stiffens before watching Jongdae closely, watching the long lashes resting against his sharp cheekbones.

He feels his lips against his own, it didn’t feel like fireworks or flowers blooming but more of a pleasant stroll through the woods. Jongdae pulls away and gives Jongin one last peck before walking away. Jongin stands there, slowly bringing his fingers up to his lips, the reminisce of the other’s lips touching his own is still there.

Jongin sighs softly as he watches Jongdae walking into the building. 

➻➻➻

“Baekhyun is going to have to keep it easy for a couple of weeks. Thankfully none of his vital organs were damaged but he did lose a lot of blood.” Jongdae said to Granny Lee as Baekhyun was sitting across from the older lady.

“You seriously are one of a kind Baekhyun., Granny says as she takes a sip of her tea.

“Well, it should be me instead of Jongdae or Yixing. They’re both important.” Baekhyun says.

“What the hell do you mean? You’re important.”

“I mean, Yixing is from the neighboring clan we’re trying to ally with. We can’t have anything bad happen to him. He’s also dating Junmyeon, that would be horrible. You’re the Head Alpha’s son and you have Jongin.” Baekhyun says.

Jongdae glares at Baekhyun and smacks his head. “You bitch, that doesn’t mean that you should die.”

“I agree with Jongdae on that one sweetie.” Granny Lee said.

Baekhyun pouts but stares at Jongdae. “The rogue was after you two so I couldn’t let you guys get attacked. If I could stop it then I would.”

“At least don’t do something that risky again. You’re grounded until you get better.” Jongdae says as he walks back to the coffee station.

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun whines.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and turns back. “Totally.”

➻➻➻

It’s finally summer and that means the mating festival is going to start. The entire village is joining along with the neighboring packs. Each year, one village will host the mating festival and everyone else will visit for that one night.

This also means new bonds and new families. Jongdae watches as Yixing panics a bit and Baekhyun is trying to calm him down. 

“Yixing, everything is going to be fine. Junmyeon is enamored with you. He thinks you’re a literal god.” Baekhyun said as he rubbed the omega’s back. Jongdae couldn’t help but agree with how Yixing was feeling. He’s been dating Jongin for months now and he treasured every single moment with him. 

How plush his lips felt against his and how warm he was in his embrace and how big his hands were compared to his. How pleasant it was to hear Jongin’s husky voice against his head whenever they cuddle.

Will Jongin ask for them to mate tonight and they’ll bond? 

He knows that Baekhyun has it the hardest out of the both of them. Minseok will have to mate with an omega tonight and Baekhyun is pretty sure it’s not him. Jongdae has noticed the longing looks that Minseok gives to Baekhyun when he isn’t looking.

Jongdae and Baekhyun decided to help encourage Yixing to wear their jewelry. Of course, he doesn’t accept it but Baekhyun insisted that he doesn’t use some of them and gives them to him as a late welcome gift.

After many arguments and encouragement, they decided to walk out of Baekhyun’s house and onto the streets. The streets were filled with blue lights and lanterns, some packs were wearing body paint while others wore traditional clothing.

There was music, dancing, and food all over the place. The moon was shining and the stars were glowing over the black sky. They decided to go check out the booths from the pack located near the ocean, where they were selling beautiful pearls and shells.

Baekhyun buys himself some black pearl earrings and puts them on. “Well don’t I look amazing.” He strikes a funny pose, making Yixing laugh and Jongdae snort.

They continued walking around, visiting Yixing’s packmates from the mountains, and bought a few valuables from there. They visited the pack located in the cities, with comforting clothing. The pack from the fields had the most delicious food to offer.

They enjoyed their time together before they heard Jongdae’s father’s booming voice, along with the other head alphas, on the stage. “Now that we had fun, let us begin what we’re all here for.” Loud cheers were heard from all around.

“Alphas who are wishing to mate with someone tonight, grab a gift and confess your love proudly and unashamedly. Afterward, come to us and we’ll bless you and your future mate. Now then, go!”

Whistles and clapping were heard all around as many Alphas went to find gifts for their omegas. Some were already confessing their love and heading towards the stage. Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongdae were huddled together as the crowd got bigger around them, people watching confessions being made. 

Some heirs confess their love to their childhood friends or arranged marriages were made. Every kind of love was out there. They all walked towards the edge of the crowd and decided to sit near the woods, appreciating the dark glow surrounding them and the leaves covering them.

“We just have to wait for Junmyeon to come over here and give a long speech about how wonderful you are,” Baekhyun says as he teasingly jabs his elbow to Yixing’s side.

“Oh god, I don’t want to watch my brother being all lovey-dovey.” Jongdae groans as they laugh.

“What about you Jongdae? Is Jongin going to come to you and give you the most heartfelt words you ever heard.” Baekhyun asks as he looks at the pink flush on Jongdae’s cheeks.

“I don’t know. I hope so.” He says quietly.

“Bitch it better be a yes,” Baekhyun says as he stands up. “Get yourself a man who’ll ask you to be his mate without hesitation.” He turns around and sees Minseok walking towards them. He faces Jongdae and Yixing as a confirmation before saying, “Bitch it better not be.”

Jongdae laughs as he sees the confusion and terror showcasing on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun turns around and looks at Minseok, a beautiful bracelet in his hands. Baekhyun looks around him, trying to see if any omegas are hanging around. 

It wasn’t until Minseok was in front of him that he understood what was going on. He gasps as he stares at Jongdae, which only makes the other nod his head.

“Uhm, Baekhyun,” Minseok said, he was getting nervous, Baekhyun knows because Misneok would always lick his lips. “I know that we never went through the courting process but I just can’t imagine being mated to someone else that isn’t you. I don’t know when I started to gain these feelings for you but I have accepted them. It was hard not to be able to talk to you and visit you properly in the mornings. I know that I hurt you whenever I would spend time with another omega.”

He went to grab Baekhyun’s hands and intertwined them with his. “I knew that I wanted you when I felt panic through my veins when I saw you injured and that I wasn’t there to protect you even though you’re fully capable of doing so. I never wanted to see you in pain, if it’s emotionally or physically. I know that you’re strong and I love that about you but I want to be stronger with you. I want you to be loved and treasured. I hope that you’ll accept my gift and be my mate. I would gladly love to show you every day that you are the omega I want by my side.”

Baekhyun was trying to hold himself together because he’s been waiting for this for so long. He gave up, thinking that he’ll never get his happy ending but here he is. His crush was in front of him, asking him to be his mate. Baekhyun couldn't say anything or else he’ll break. He nods his head quickly, a small whimper escaping him as he holds tightly onto Minseok’s hand.

Minseok smiles widely, the kind of smile that showed his gums and was crooked on the left. Baekhyun was still shaking from his spot and when Minseok pulled him closer to kiss his nose, Baekhyun couldn’t hold it in anymore and the dam broke.

Tears flowed from his eyes as he clung onto Minseok even tighter. He cried as he smelled the woody scent fully, not the quick swift as he walked by. Minseok pulled away slightly to put the bracelet onto Baekhyun’s wrist. He kissed the top of his hand and looked at him.

“Let’s go so my father could approve of us.” Minseok watched as a new wave of tears flowed from Baekhyun’s eyes as he nodded his head harshly.

Jongdae was watching the whole thing and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t crying. It felt so nice knowing his best friend got the ending he deserved especially when his brother was pining after the omega.

Yixing was smiling softly at the entire scene, he wasn’t as worried anymore because this was a beautiful thing. Couples were confessing and living their lives together afterward. He saw Junmyeon looking around the crowd and Yixing decided to help him out a bit. He turns towards Jongdae and points his head towards the crowd.

“Junmyeon is having trouble. I’ll go help him out.”

“Go ahead and good luck.“ Jongdae says as he waves the other goodbye. He stands there alone, watching everyone congratulate and kiss. He doesn’t see Jongin in the crowd and he wonders if Jongin wants to mate with him.

He watches as Baekhyun gets hugged by his father on the stage and his hair ruffled by the older man. He also watched as Yixing tackled Junmyeon onto the floor while peppering kisses all over his brother’s face.

Jongdae thinks he knows where Jongin is. He stands up from his spot on the boulder and walks towards the place where Jongin feels free. The walk to the daisy field was loud. The chatter of people was heard even in the woods and the crickets singing their tune.

Reaching the daisy field, he sees Jongin’s silhouette in the middle sitting down on a blanket. The moonlight makes him look ethereal. Jongin turns to look at him and a smile graces his features. He stands to walk over to the omega and gives him a small peck.

Jongdae looked down at his alpha’s hand and noticed the flower crown. His eyes widen at it as he grabs it. He puts it on his head and looks at the other’s brown eyes.

“W-would you like...to-to be my mate?” Jongin asks as he looks at Jongdae, his hands were holding Jongdae’s face, his thumbs rubbing against the other’s cheekbones.

“Yes. A million times yes, yes, yes, yes.” He leaps into Jongin’s arms and kisses him deeply. Jongin was holding tightly onto Jongdae’s thighs, keeping him held against him. Jongdae’s arms are wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

They part from each other with harsh pants. Jongdae looks at Jongin and runs his hands through his hair. His hands smooth over his back muscles and down to his arms. He goes back to kiss Jongin’s lips but this time more passionately.

Jongin slowly walks them over to the blanket and lays him down softly. Jongdae tightens his legs around Jongin’s waist, pulling him closer. His hands start trailing down Jongin’s stomach and under his shirt. His hands felt the muscle of his stomach flex and how Jongin’s honey scent turned more alluring and heavy.

Jongdae hears a grunt come from Jongin’s lift as he presses his hands on his chest. They break apart and Jongin stares at him. His dark eyes filled with want and pleasure. Jongdae lifts his hands to bring a hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on his pulse.

“Jongin, I want you.” Jongdae whispers and his eyes catch onto Jongin’s. They stare at each other for a moment before his hands intertwine with Jongdae’s. He pulls himself up to Jongdae’s face and kisses him again. His other hand goes to hold Jongdae’s jaw.

His tongue slips out and touches Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae gasps and grants him access and the kiss turns deep and slow. His hand leaves their place and trails down under Jongdae’s shirt. His fingers touch the soft skin there, tracing over his soft belly and up towards his nipples.

Jongdae lets out a quiet whimper when his fingers skim over his nipples. Jongdae’s hands went to grab the edge of his shirt and tried to pull it off. Jongin pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Jongdae. Jongin was panting with a pink flush spreading over his face and neck. The moonlight glows, making him even more handsome than he already was.

He pulls off his shirt and drops it beside them. He goes to take off Jongdae’s shirt, seeing the soft, unmarked skin revealing itself bit by bit. Jongdae traces his fingers over Jongin’s chest and around his neck. His fingertips touching his back muscles, tracing over every bump and line.

Jongin goes to kiss his neck, leaving kisses down his collarbones and sucking marks on the junctures of his neck. Moans escape Jongdae’s lips at each sensation that’s given to him. The lips on his neck, the fingers on his chest, and the boner pressing against his ass.

Jongdae feels Jongin kiss down his collarbones and down to his chest, leaving marks there as well. He yelps when he feels Jongin tweak his right nipple and a moan rips from his mouth as Jongin encases his left nipple in between his lips.

Jongdae feels his legs twitch at the sensation, goosebumps erupt from his skin as his legs make Jongin grind against him. He hears a growl escape from the other’s lip as he bites on his nipple. A loud whine escapes as he gets a tight grip on Jongin’s black locks.

“Oh my god, yes. Jongin.” He moans as he switches sides and the sensation was too much. He feels like he’s burning and his skin is sparking. Jongdae trailed his hands down to Jongin’s belt loop and pulled it.

Jongin looks up from his chest, his nipple was puckered and pink while Jongdae’s lips look enticing with his saliva glossing over.

“Can I?” Jongdae asks as he pulls the jeans.

“Yeah.” Jongin kneels and unbuttons his jeans. Jongdae looks at the bulge and licks his lips. He sits up as well to take off his jeans. Once the jeans were tossed aside, Jongin kissed Jongdae’s lips before kissing a stream down his neck to his chest and down his stomach. 

Jongdae’s stomach tenses as Jongin butterfly kisses his stomach and down his belly button before he hooks a finger into his underwear. Jongdae lifts his hips to help Jongin pull it off. Jongin straightens to admire Jongdae’s body. His hands trailing down Jongdae’s wait and down to his hips.

“Beautiful.” He whispers, husky voice traveling between them, causing Jongdae to blush madly before he whines. He pulls Jongin closer to him and gives him a deep kiss, Jongin’s tongue exploring every crevice in his mouth. 

Jongdae moans against him as he feels Jongin’s hand on his dick. His body shivers against the touch, how he grips and pulls. How he plays against the tip and teasing at the base.

“Please. Jongin, please.” He whimpers but Jongin shushes him with a small peck.

“Shh, I-I got you,” Jongin whispers as his fingers trail lower to Jongdae’s asshole. His fingers come across slick and collect some with his two fingers. He stares at the smaller and brings his fingers to his mouth. He sucks on them without breaking eye contact. “Deli-cous.”

Jongdae whimpers and he feels more slick gushing out. Jongin puts his fingers back towards Jongdae’s ass and circles his finger against the rim. Jongdae moans and grips Jongdae’s biceps.

Jongdae loses it when the first finger pushes through, his ass sucking it in. Jongin growls as he bends down over and sucks marks on Jongdae’s neck. Moans and pants escape from Jongdae’s mouth.

“Another, Jongin. Please.” He gives a satisfied moan when another finger joins. He feels like he’s on cloud 9, Jongin’s honey scent covering him and the pleasure of Jongin’s fingers spreading him open. He whines for another and without hesitation, a third finger joins in.

Jongin growls against Jongdae’s throat and he bites down when Jongdae keens and bends his back. “Oh my god, Alpha. There. Alpha.” Jongdae whines and cries when Jongin keeps hitting his prostate and his legs tremble and he can feel the climb, and he’s about to fall.

It stops suddenly and Jongdae cries. “No, Jongin.” He tries to pull Jongin closer but Jongin separates from him.

“I-I want to plea-sure you… with my knot.” Jongin pulls his underwear off and Jongdae silently imagines how his dick would taste in his mouth.

Jongdae watches as Jongin strokes his dick and notices the knot slowly forming at the base. Jongdae wants his alpha’s knot in him. He feels Jongin spread his legs and aligns his dick with the rim.

Jongdae stiffens at the feeling of Jongin pushing in. He moans at the feeling of how heavy he feels and how hot it feels. He wraps his arms around Jongi’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Jongin quiets his omega’s whimpers as he bottoms out.

Jongin growls as the rim suck him even deeper and grind against Jongdae’s ass. The omega sighs and pushes his feet against the back of Jongin’s hip. Jongin starts pulling out slowly before thrusting in deep.

Jongdae moans as he feels Jongin thrusting in and out of him. He can feel himself warming up and he wraps his arms tighter around Jongin. “Alpha, So-so good.” He whimpers next to Jongin’s ears, earning the man a grunt at a harsh thrust.

“You-you f-feel amazing., '' Jongin says as he starts thrusting faster. Jongdae moans and cries as he feels the heat inside him growing quickly. Jongin’s knot grows and it pulls at his rim in every thrust. Jongdae can’t think, only thinking of honey, Jongin, alpha, and _mate_.

“JONGIN!” Jongdae yells when Jongin hits his prostate. Cries echoed through the field as Jongin kept hitting that spot inside of him.

“Jongin, I’m gonna cum. Oh god.” Jongdae moans as he tightly grips onto the other.

“Cum.” Jongdae cums on command and a flash of white cover his vision as his body spasms and white spurts from his cock.

A few thrusts later and Jongin growls and bites his neck as he pushes his knot past the rim. Jongdae whines as the knot pushes past his rim and Jongin rolls them over onto the side. He spoons the smaller and peppers kisses on the bonding mark on Jongdae’s neck.

“I love you., Jongin whispers as he cleans the white cum on Jongdae’s stomach with his shirt. He covers them with the end of the blanket and pulls the other closer.

“I love you too.” Jongdae whispers as sleep slowly takes over.

➻➻➻

Jongdae was at the lake with Baekhyun and Yixing, enjoying the weather and watching their mates play in the water with their children.

“Daddy Daddy! Look at me I can swim!” Yelled a little boy in the arms of Jongin as he tried to doggy paddle his way to Jongdae.

“Me too!” yelled another boy as he also doggy paddles his way over to them.

“That’s great Chanyeol, Sehun,” Yixing said as he lifted Sehun from the edge of the lake.

Chanyeol ran to Jongdae and hugged his legs. “Did you see! Did you see it?”

“ I did see and you did so well. Why don’t you go back to Papa.” Jongdae kissed the top of Chanyeol’s wet mop of hair before he went running back to Jongin.

Baekhyun rubbed his baby bump and smiled at Jongdae. “What a fucking masterpiece that child is.”

Jongdae laughed and stared at Chanyeol on Jongin’s shoulder. “He’s just like me.”

“Oh definitely,” Yixing said, joining in the conversation. “I still wonder where sehun got that energy from?”

“Chanyeol was an influence.'' Baekhyun said as he scooped into the watermelon. “I hope my kid isn’t like yours. No offense but those two take up too much energy to tame.”

“Let’s see how Kyungsoo turns out once he pops out,” Jongdae says as he takes a slice of watermelon.

“We all know that they’re going to be short.” Baekhyun grumbles as Jongdae and Yixing laugh.

Jongin comes out of the water and Jongdae sees him dripping wet. Yixing sees this and laughs. “Are you planning for kid number two?” he teases.

“Oh, you know it,” Jongdae says as he kisses Jongin’s lips. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jongin mumbles as he snuggles closer to Jongdae.

“Need anything?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “I’m just really happy. Never thought I would have a pup and a beautiful mate.” He kisses the bond mark on Jongdae’s neck. “Thank you.”

“I should thank you,” Jongdae says as he takes Jongin’s hands in his.

“Why?” Jongin looks up.

“For letting me love you.” 

  
  
  



End file.
